The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly, to electrical connectors configured to engage mating contacts that are inserted in a direction that is substantially orthogonal to a mating face of the connector.
With some known electronic devices, such as portable computers, peripheral devices may be connected to the electronic device using a plug that is configured to mate with the electronic device. For example, the plug may be inserted into a side slot or cavity that is grooved or keyed to mate with the plug. The mating contacts within the slot are configured to engage mating contacts on the plug when the plug is in a fully engaged position within the slot. However, in order to ensure that the slot contacts and the plug contacts properly engage, the slot contacts and the plug contacts are positioned in a predetermined arrangement. For example, the slot contacts and the plug slots may be arranged in rows and/or columns. However, when the slot contacts or the plug contacts are in a predetermined arrangement, the slot contacts may only be used with plugs that have a predetermined arrangement of plug contacts and vice-versa.
Furthermore, in some known electrical connectors, the plug contacts are contact pads that project outwardly from a wall of the plug body. When the plug is inserted into the cavity the contact pads face a direction that is orthogonal to the insertion direction of the plug. As such, sides of the contact pads may stub or incorrectly hit the slot contacts or other parts within the slot thereby damaging or limiting the lifetime of the contact pads.
Thus, there is also a need for electrical connectors having plug contacts that may engage different arrangements of slot contacts. In addition, there is a need for electrical connectors that effectively mate the contact pads to the plug contacts while reducing the damage and/or wear of the contact pads as compared to the known electrical connectors.